Ask street fighter questions!
by Goldensonic123
Summary: First Ask street fighter fiction on here 3. the street fighters are taking a break from fighting to answer your questions!
1. Chapter 1

Ask Street fighter character's random questions!

Minor swearing for this part.

Leo: Welcome FanFiction Readers! This is the very first ask street fighter fiction! I'm just waiting for them to come through the door so we can start this off.

*Makoto comes through the door first, followed by the others*

Leo: Great! You're here, what took you so long though?

Akuma: We would've been quicker if it wasn't for Makoto tripping over a rock.

Makoto: But I got up and walked it off quick though!

Akuma: Sitting on the floor acting like peter griffin when he falls over is not getting it up and walking it off.

Makoto: S-shut up!

Leo: Hey, don't start a fight! Or I'll get Oni on you.

*Oni cracks his knuckles and gives the evils to them, they sit in their seats.*

Leo: Anyway, time to introduce the answerers!

Ken: Is that even a real word?

Leo: Let me check *opens up the internet and types in "Answerers"*

Leo: Well I'll be, it is a real word! Anyway Back to the introductions!

The answerers

Makoto: HI PEOPLE, I'm ready for any questions you have!

Ibuki: Ibuki! On the scene!

: I hope these questions are good..

Cammy: I had to stop all my missions for this?

Akuma: Anyone asks me to marry them they get my fist down their throat!

Leo: 0_0…Well, Ok. And all the other street fighters!

Everyone else: So we don't get an introduction?

Leo: I'm not writing a fucking novel here guys! This is supposed to be an introduction, not me saying every name in the history of street fighter!

Everyone else: Fine -.-

Lastly, the rules..

Rule #1: Dares allowed!

Rule#2: If you want to be in the story, ask me.

Rule #3: Any questions and dares are welcome.

Get to sending those questions!


	2. Chapter 2

Ask Street fighter questions!

Episode 1: Question Time.

Leo: Hey again guys! Welcome back to ask street fighter questions! Got ton's of questions and dares, so let's get started!

*In a phoenix wright sort of way* : HOLD IT!

Leo: What is it?

: YOU MADE A MASSIVE TYPO IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, YOU DIDDN'T INTRODUCE ME, YOU JUST ADDRESSED ME AS :!

Leo: Wait a sec, How did you say :! ?

: The same way solid snake say's !

Leo: And how does he do it?

: He touches kids.

*Leo and all the other street fighter characters* *Speechless*

: What? He got it from the kids.

Leo: Uh….O….K…

: So you gonna introduce me for real now without making a fucking typo?

Leo: Yep, This is not : . Because I made a huge fucking typo in the previous chapter, he is actually .

: Damn right. *epic pose*

Leo: Don't ever do that again, I just saw your fat bounce around when you just did that…Horrible image...

Akuma: JUST GET TO THE FUCKING QUESTIONS!

Leo: Alright, Alright!

soulninja2: Hey it's me soulninja2

I have a question for ryu and chun li

Are you both in a relationship :)

Ryu: We were, but then Chun-Li put even more weight on her legs and now she looks like a chicken on stero-

Leo: WOAH! Hold it right there Ryu, are we even allowed to talk about drugs in fanfiction?

Akuma: Who give's a fuck?

Leo: Well…Fanfiction.

Akuma: FUCK FANFICTION!

Leo: Oni.

*Akuma And Oni get into a fight, they both knock each other out*

Guile: Douchebags -.-

Chun-Li: Oh fuck you Ryu!

Ryu: I can say whatever I want, cause I have the ball's to do it.

*Chun Li Kicks Ryu in the ball's 35 times*

Chun-Li: WHAT WAS THAT YOU WERE SAYING?

Ryu: N-Nothing…Your legs are fine…*Knocked Out*

Leo: That's Ryu gone now -.- Next Question!

SmokytheElephant: Who here likes the Clash? If you've never heard of them,

listen to their London Calling album. IT'S AWESOME!

All of the other conscious street fighter's: Never heard of them, NEXT!

Leo: That's my line!

All others: Problem?

*Leo owned count=1*

: Do you use Bison dollars?

: I'M NOT : ! But yes, I use Bison dollar's. To go to strip clubs.

Leo: Who would want to Flirt, or even rub against you, with all that Fat. *In low voice* Ya fat bastard..

: I HEARD THAT! DIE BITCH!

Leo: ONI! *remembers oni is knocked out* FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCK *Is beaten up by .

Makoto: Great, Leo's knocked out now, now who's gonna host?

Ibuki: Well, I have a user who is obsessed over me, I should do it!

Makoto: Bitch Please, I bet I have a website dedicated to me!

Ibuki: well, I'll tell Leo to check who has the most fans on a street fighter character, Whoever has the least, Me or you. Has to Go a whole day only wearing a Bra and Panties.

Makoto: It's ON!

Ibuki: Anyway, what's the next question?

Balrog: I think your better than Dudley by the way. Anyway you killed an

elphant and smashed a car, are you using roids?

Balrog: Cool story bro, and it doesn't take roids to kill an elephant and smash a car, it's all about muscles, and roids.

Ibuki: You just said it doesn't take roids.

Balrog: Well for weak-asses like.. I'm not gonna say there names, Certain Green haired beasts come to mind.

Ibuki: Riiiight…

Akuma: Do you think you belong in Mortal Kombat?

Ibuki: Someone wake Akuma, he's got a question.

Bison: I will, with the power of MY BIG DILDO!

*Akuma Wakes and grabs Bisons head*

Akuma: Come any closer and that dildo will be somewhere where you wouldn't like it to be. That's a stupid question, OF COURSE I DO! I MEAN CMON, I'M A DEMON, WHO HAS THE POWER OF SHADOWS, WHO CAN ASSISSNATE PEOPLE IN THE DARK BY RIPPING THERE BODIES TO SHREDS. But yes, I would definitely think I would belong in mortal kombat *Hint Hint*

Gouken: Cosplay as Santa.

Gouken: Why don't you get to do it, he's more fat than me, hell, he would make the perfect santa! That round body. Put a red hat and a beard and a red suit and hey, You got a santa!

Stop with the fucking fat jokes!

Akuma: One more question, who the hell is Ryu's mom?

Akuma: Ryu doesn't have a mom, he's adopted.

Ryu: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SPILL THAT SECRET!

Akuma: Problem?

*Ryu Owned count=1*

Rufus, Guile, Ken: Do you guys believe that you represnt the American dream?

Guile and Ken: I'd say me and Ken do, But Rufus looks like an even fatter version of , Even that belly jiggles like fuck…*horrible images of Rufus shaking his belly round comes into their mind*

Guile and Ken: I'm gonna have nightmares for days…

Rose: Y u so damn sexy!?

Rose: I'm sexy because you touch yourself at night.

Sagat: How come you don't have a beard after all these years?

Sagat: See above.

Dan: You are the greastest, how are you able to pull off so many taunts?

Dan: Anyone Can pull off tons of taunts, if you like having broken bones practising them.

Juri: Why is every single sex fanfic about you?

Juri: Because I'm the sexiest of the lot, My Voice, My Ass, My Breasts which people have fantasy's about.

*Leo And Oni wake up*

Leo: Damn Honda! You weigh a fucking ton.

: That's a sumo wrestlers job for you moron.

Leo: Anyway, I suppose others answered the questions for me.

Ibuki: Yea, me and Makoto Did, Also we had a bet. We need you to search up who has the most fans, me or makoto, whoever has the least fan's has to be in bra and panties for a day.

Leo: I would like that *Drool*

Makoto and Ibuki: Pervert -.-

Leo: Anyway, that's all the question's for this time, see ya later!


End file.
